


Revenge from Danganronpa

by Tryingtostudy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtostudy/pseuds/Tryingtostudy
Summary: So....it's the story after V3. Where Shuichi decides to end the real world but sees that he's stuck in the game world and he needs some help.What happens when he and other protagonists get stuck in a killing game?Also it has a bit of Umineko/Higurashi theme.This work has multiple chapters.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um....hello. so this is my first fanfic here and I hope you like it. This has some kind of Higurashi/Umineko timeline I guess. Not sure really. Oh, btw English is not my first language.  
> The POV will change multiple times between different characters.

I'll kill them. I'll kill every single one of them.  
They were the reason why we're stuck in this hell.  
Hope?  
Despair?  
I don't give a damn about them!  
I won't let these words decide our fate again.  
I.....I just wanted a normal life....normal friends.....  
And they.....they stole everything from me.  
All because of Danganronpa.  
I won't forgive them.  
I Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective, swear that I'll make a revolution to save this world and destroy the outside world.  
I'll get my revenge!

𝙃𝙖𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙚'𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑

" Hajime!"

I could here a voice, but it was like it's coming from far away.  
"HAJIME!"

"AAAAAAAH"

I opened my eyes. Nagito was standing beside my bed.

"Seriously Hajime? Sleeping until this late? Not cool.I haven't eaten breakfast yet only because I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh...sorry. I'll be there now- wait a second. WHO LET YOU IN MY ROOM?"

He ignored my question.

"Then please come to kitchen. I'm starving. "

"Nagito I'm talking to you-"

He left without listening to me. 

That son of a-

I went to bathroom and washed my face. After saving Makoto and he's friends, I could easily look at my reflection in the mirror. I felt less like a monster.  
I changed my pajamas to my Kodaka high uniform and went to the ship's dining room. Our destination was Jabberwock island. In the dining room I saw Nagito, Akane and Teruteru. I smiled at them. Akane said good morning while chewing at the same time, which wasn't a nice scene. 

Nagito smiled and said

"I've already ordered my food so please don't wait for me to order."

"Um...okay. Thanks Nagito."

"Well what do you want to eat for breakfast? But since you woke up at 11, I have to give you the lunch menu."

"I'm sorry Teruteru. If you don't want to make something for me, I'll make something for myself. "

"No no it's fine. Cooking is my ability, but I don't mind if you pay me back-"

"You know what? I think I can make myself something to eat. After all, I'm the so called Ultimate Hope."

"Hm? Okay. But if you changed your mind..."  
He smirked. 

"No thank you! I won't change my mind. "

He smiled at me and left it the Kitchen.  
I grab a toast and a strawberry jam and started to eat it. It felt like some kind of European or middle east breakfast. Well I wasn't really feeling anything special to cook something cool for myself. It'll all be boring after all.  
Nagito started laughing.

"What?"

"Your reaction was so funny!"

"Do you think there was another way to react to him?"

"Well, you could accept to pay him back."

"HELL NO! He's the Last person I want to owe him something. God knows what he'll ask me to do."

"Well...thanks to you, I decided to eat my breakfast late, just like you. So...now I owe him."

"What?"

"I made him a deal to be a stepping stone for hope."

"What kind of deal?"

"He asked me to flirt with one of the girls and then somehow manage to get him and the girl together. "

"Don't tell me you agreed to this."

"I did!"

I slap my hand on my forehead. 

"Seriously?"

He gave me a glass of orange juice. 

"Yeah. Only for the sake of hope!"

"Oh come on! Not this crap again. "

Teruteru came back from a Kitchen and placed a plate of egg and sausage in front of Nagito.

"You want some?"

"No thanks."

I ate the rest of my breakfast while listening to Nagito's lecture about hope, Akane's disgusting way of eating 24/7 and Teruteru who was eyeing Akane.

After finishing breakfast, we head to the hallway to go to some kind of living room in the ship. I could here they're laughing. When we reached the door, Nagito suddenly step between me and the door. 

"Now what?"  
I really wasn't in a good mood that day.

"You talked to her last night, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You talked to her last night, that's why you slept late. Why didn't you tell us that you can talk to out dear class representative, Chiaki?"

"Were you listening last night? You were near my room while I was focusing on another thing!"

"Isn't it interesting?"

"SHUT UP! If you hadn't led her down that day, she could've been alive."

I couldn't control my anger.  
At that time, Mikan came out of the room and suddenly Nagito said:  
"Ah, there you are Mikan. I wanted to talk to you."

"M...me? A...a...are you s...sure?"

"Of course!"

He then took her hand and before leaving, he turned to me and whispered:  
"We'll talk again, Izuru Kamukura. "  
And then they left.

"Wh.....what the hell?"

I just stood there and watched them leaving. After that I didn't feel like going to living room anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

After standing there for a while like an idiot, staring at nothing, I felt a presence coming towards me.  
I turned around to see Fuyuhiko. 

"Hey Hinata. So you finally woke- Are you crying?"

"Huh?"  
I reached my hands to my eyes and felt tears coming from my eyes. I started wiping them and make an emotionless impression. 

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's no use Hajime. "

"Dammit!"  
I started to wip my tears again. This time with my sleeves.

"Do you want me to go...?"

"NO!"  
I frown.  
"Tell me what's wrong. I can sense it.

"Well....it's about me and Peko."

I just remembered that Fuyuhiko confessed to her, like...dating. But I didn't know that details. 

"So...how did it go?"

"Not as planned. "

"Like I told you before, I predicted that she won't accept to act like your girlfriend. At least not yet."

"I.....I don't understand it. Why's she still on that 'I must protect you' crap. What the f*ck did I do wrong?"

"I'm sorry about it. But I'm glad that you're trying to change some of your habits. You know, things like cussing less. You have to be patient or let me talk to her."

"No. You don't have to. I can handle it myself. "

I raised an eyebrow  
"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm a Yakuza after all. And about your tears..."

I touched my face.  
"I'm not crying anymore."

"Yeah, but I bet it was about Nagito being a d*ck to you."

"Well yes he's an idiot, but there's nothing we can do about it, right?"

"Hm....but if he starts his weird attitude again, I'll make sure to cut off his fingers."

He said that while walking away. Sadness could be seen in his eyes. He just pretended to be tough, while in reality, he wasn't.  
He could have a good life right now. He could be a Yakuza leader, have a wife- bodyguard or whatever he calls it, having his sister Natsumi by her side.

I sighed. 

"Guess it's all boring after all. "  
_____________________

It was around 9 PM when I went to my room and decided to summon Chiaki's ghost. I hadn't seen Nagito or Mikan the whole day. I closed the door behind me when suddenly something unpredictable happened. Nagito and Mikan came in before I could close the door completely. 

"How was your day Hajime?"  
Nagito asked.

"Nothing special. What are you doing here? And why's Mikan here?"

Mikan barley said:  
"I- Nagito told me s...something very strange. H....he told me....that y..you can talk to.....t...to Chiaki."

Interesting- wait WHAT?!

It took me while to understand what's going on.  
I gave Nagito a death glare. 

"Don't tell me you guys are here to talk to her."

"Well we miss her as much as you. And it's not fair that you're the only one who can talk to her."

"I......it was a..also my fault that she got into Junko's trap. I....I want to apologize to her."

I sighed. 

"Fine."

Actually it was kinda interesting to see how the real Chiaki(not the AI) would act around them.  
Unlike other people, I don't need supplies and these kind of things to summon someone's ghost. All I need to do is to think about them and they'll appear. Well....not anymore.  
I sat on the ground, Nagito and Mikan sat in front of me. I thought about her and....and....

"Huh?"

Nothing happened. 

"Is there something wrong Hajime?"

I tried again, but it was no use. I couldn't even feel any energy of her presence in the after life, since I could also sense there.

"She's....she's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"Sh...she's not...wh...wh..where?

I panicked and suddenly stood up from the ground and ran out of my room. I could hear them calling me but I couldn't stop myself from running. Finally I reached the ship's deck.

"CHIAKI!"  
I shouted. But there was no answer.  
I thought about her again and screamed.  
"CHIAKIIIIIII!"  
Everyone were gathering about me and asking what was wrong with me. But I couldn't answer them.

Tears finally came out of my eyes when I got no answer.

"CHIAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	3. Chapter 3

7 𝙈𝙊𝙉𝙏𝙃𝙎 𝙇𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍

𝙃𝘼𝙅𝙄𝙈𝙀'𝙎 𝙋𝙊𝙑

After that day, I couldn't talk to Chiaki anymore. As if she disappeared....there wasn't any single thing of her existence in the afterlife. I could feel Chisa Yukizume, or Natsumi....but not her.

The real Jabberwock island was the same as the simulation, so we had 16 cottages and of course, one of them was for Ryota Mitarai. He was mostly around the Ultimate Imposter and Ibuki.  
The rest of us had different tasks like sometimes helping the future foundation with our information or reporting our situation on the island. 

Everyone knew about how I can talk to ghosts but after the Chiaki incident, no one asked me anything about talking to a ghost. 

I was walking by the sea. Thinking about everything that happened so far. Everything from the beginning. That's when I heard footsteps. Someone was running very fast. I turned around and that's when Ibuki nearly hit me. But because I predicted it at the last second, I easily prevented the unwanted attack.

"Ah! Hajime Chan! You you save both of us!"

"Yeah...I did."

"Sooooooo will you come to Ibuki's party tonight?"

"Party? Is there a reason for having a party?"

"Well....actually the real purpose is because of Peko and Fuyuhiko. Maybe they'll be in better terms after the party and go to each other's cottage to-"

"Okay okay, I got your point. Well...since they're still confused in their relationship after- God knows how long- time, I think it's a good idea."

"So you're coming?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to see how it goes. Although I've already predicted that it won't change much of their confusion."

"Aawww....but still. Ibuki won't give up! Ibuki will try her best to make this party the best day of their life!"

"Hm. Good luck then."

"See you at the dining room. 8 PM."

"Okay."

Ibuki and I parted ways and I was heading over to my cottage when my phone rang.

"God, why can't I just have some time alone?"

I looked at my phone to see who was calling me.  
Makoto Naegi   
I answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hajime! Hi. How are you doing?"

I sighed.   
"Fine I guess. You?"

"I'm great! Any news? Need help with something?"

"I don't think so. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well....I have an inaugural tonight and I was hoping if you guys want to watch it. We're about to announce the official reopening of Hope's peak academy."

"So you made your choice. You rebuilt the school...."

"Don't worry, we won't do human experiment on someone. " Makoto tried to joke but Hajime didn't laugh at it. 

"Anyway, it'll start at 8:30 PM. Will you be able to watch it?"

Hajime thought for a moment. They've already placed a big TV in the dining room. 

"Sure. I think we can watch it."

"Thank you Hajime. Bye."

"Goodbye. "  
And with that, the call ended.   
___________________________________________

8 𝙋𝙈. 𝘿𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢

As I expected, I was the first one to arrive, well except for Ibuki who was decorating the tables.   
I sat on a chair and waited for people to arrive. The first people were Mahiru, Hiyoko and Mikan, who recently was very close with Nagito. They both had low self esteem so that was expected. But seeing that Mikan came before Nagito was a little strange. I predicted that they'll come to the dining room at the same time. But they didn't. The next one's were Akane and Nekomaru and then Ryota and Imposter. After that Fuyuhiko and Peko came in. A few moments after that, Kazuichi, Sonia and Gundham walked in and Nagito was the last to arrive. Teruteru was already in the Kitchen, cooking dinner. 

8:25 𝙋𝙈. 

So everything was kinda going great. Akane was swallowing everything like a vacuum cleaner. Peko and Fuyuhiko were just....talking. Nothing special as expected.   
That's when I remembered about Makoto. I turned on the TV and told Nagito to tell the rest of the group about the inaugural. 

And finally it was 8:30 PM.

At first Byakuya Togami was standing in front of the school, and talking about....well I wasn't listening. I was looking at Kyoko Kirigiri who was standing near Byakuya(but not at the center of the camera) and there was a golden ring in her finger. I knew about her and Makoto's wedding but seeing it with my eyes felt different than only hearing about it.   
After that, Makoto came and started to talk about his plans about the school and the world. He had a ring in his finger, just like Kyoko.

Suddenly....

The recording started to glitch and confused us. We could even see how the survivors of the first killing game were panicking.... and that's when it happened. 

Now the TV was showing somewhere else. A dark room. A young boy with yellow eyes and dark blue hair was standing in front of the camera.  
His face was very emotionless and without changing his facial expression he began:  
"My name is Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate detective. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me your opinions about this story.  
> This work has multiple chapters.  
> To be continued...


End file.
